Lucifer's Angel
by Cyborgscouse
Summary: AU. With Castiel refusing to let him see and warn Sam about killing Lilith, Dean is left with facing Armageddon with his brother now having become 'The Boy King' Can the only man capable of killing Lucifer, stop his brother first?


**A/n: For this story Katie Cassidyis going to be Ruby because I wasn't a fan of the one in season four, they changed her character to much. The brunette demon from the show will be in the story but someone else. And since it's been said he'll be in the show as Lucifer I've based my descritpions for himon Michael Emerson.**

**A/n 2: Also Anna wasn't killed for this either.  
**

**

* * *

**_Previously on Supernatural. CASTIEL: I'm the one who gripped you tightly and raised you from Perdition. I'm an Angel of the Lord. DEAN: Why would an Angel save me from hell? (Castiel steps closer) CASTIEL: Because it was the will of God. We have work for you. (Bobby throws holy water on Dean) DEAN: I'm not a demon either. BOBBY: Sorry, can't be too careful. (Dean and Sam hug) CASTIEL: Lilith is trying to break the 66 seals; if she does Lucifer will walk free. We're here to stop that. DEAN: Bang up job so far. (Castiel glares) CASTIEL: You should show me some respect, I pulled you out of the pit I can toss you back in. (Dean watches Sam exorcise a demon with his mind) DEAN: We don't know who she is, or what the hell she's doing to you. (Ruby smiles slightly) RUBY: Hi Dean. (STARES IN SHOCK) DEAN: Ruby? Is that Ruby? (Looks at Sam disappointed) DEAN: If I didn't know you, I'd want to hunt you. (Flashes of Sam drinking demon blood, getting stronger each time resulting in his fight with Dean) DEAN: If you walk out that door don't ever come back._

"I need you to take me to see Sam," staring at the Angel that had pulled him out of hell and had twice already threatened to throw him back since then, even if Dean now knew the threat was empty seeing how much heaven needed him. However the creature in front of him that the hunter would have at one time possibility called his friend stared back at him blankly, something that had been happening more and more Dean that noticed; especially since Castiel's sudden disappearance and then refusing to tell him or Sam what he had wanted originally to when he repossessed the human he was using.

"Why?" looking at back the slightly taller male who he had managed to convince to pledge his allegiance and obedience to heaven with little more than suspicion, humans had showed him that they were nothing but liars and would say what was needed to each other if it meant they would stay in their position or raise to a higher station. The risk of him being caught by a demon or even Lilith was too great right now with everything falling into place the way it should be.

"There's something I have to talk to him about." Having no need to add that it was about the fact Lilith was the last gate and Sam couldn't kill her otherwise he'd start the Apocalypse but from the way that Castiel was staring at him there was little hope that he didn't already have an idea why Dean wanted to see his brother. And if the Angel couldn't afford to take the risk of their only hope to kill Lucifer once he was freed, then there's was even a less chance for him to stop his younger brother from freeing said demon, as bizarre as it might have seemed that heaven wanted Lucifer to walk free once again so he would bring about the end of the world only to have a hunter kill him.

"What's that?" replying Castiel wanted the words to come from Dean that he was going to tell Sam, that it would be him that would be the one to set the final piece in stone for the Apocalypse just like it was the older Winchester that had been the one that put the wheels in motion unknowingly, when Alastair had broken him in hell following thirty years of torture.

"The BM I took this morning. What's it to you? Make it snappy." Letting his well known attitude to seep in through his question not knowing why the other male hadn't done what he'd asked and by the looks of things he wasn't going to either. Narrowing his eyes at Castiel who still hadn't moved from his spot just in front of him, looking out of place as he was still wearing his trench coat. Watching as the Angel looked past him for a second before his eyes focused back on Dean.

"No," frowning at the hunter, who looked like he hadn't expected the answer to be in the negative, the possessed male tilted his head to the side in slight confusion as Dean turned away from him and towards the twin doors that were on the far wall, a table of food separating the pair from it. "You won't go through that door." Watching as the younger man turned back to stare at him in disbelief that he thought he was going to do what he had been told; a scornful look forming on his face almost daring Castiel to stop him from going through the door, and leaving where ever they had brought him. Turning back around the way he had been going however revealed to Dean the reason behind him being distracted. The door had vanished from its previous spot, looking for all intents and purposes that the room had no exit to begin with.

Spinning on his heel to demand that the Angel who brought him here let him go, the younger male was cursing himself for ever agreeing to follow heaven's orders now that he was trapped by them, the fact that heaven was so willing to allow Lucifer to be freed and for him to start the apocalypse just so _he_ could kill him and create a paradise on Earth. The table of food that had been laid out for him had remained untouched, despite any hunger on his part he wasn't going to eat anything they'd left out for him; right now he wasn't even sure if he could trust anything either Angel he had spoken to would give him. Eyes focusing back where the door had been anger started to boil up in Dean, more so when then he found out Sam had lied to him about Ruby being dead; when he first found out his brother was using his freaky demonic psychic crap to exorcise demons with his mind. Leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room, he didn't take his eyes off of their place, as deep down he was still wrapping his head around the fact Angel's weren't what people were taught in church; even Sam who had believed in this type of thing long before they had any proof was shocked when he met Castiel and Uriel.

Closing his eyes as thoughts of his brother entered his head both good and bad memories filled his mind, would he be able to go against Ruby's idea of him using his powers to kill Lilith seeing as he didn't know what it would mean? Even before Dean's trip to hell Sam had problems not thinking the blonde demon's ideas were the best thing they could do, and since then the two of them became horizontal as well as swapping demon fluids in more ways than one, their dad's words from the hospital room came back to him about what his brother could become; was becoming. _'I'm not even sure he is my brother anymore, or if he ever was'_ his words to Bobby before leaving his house rang in his ears, the words might of been said in anger and betrayal; but that didn't make the thought any less true now than it did then. Ever since Castiel had sent him into the past so he could find out just why Azazel had been so interested in Sam as well as killing their mum years earlier, it was only after that Dean was able to truly understand parts of why the demon had done so but still didn't have the full picture; if heaven understood why Azazel had done what he had, then they weren't sharing it with him.

Grabbing one of the ornate candle holders feeling how heavy it was in his hands before turning to where he knew the exit to be, a solid swing with the object barely put a dent in the wall, a small mark formed but besides from that nothing else was there. Frowning as he pulled back and swung again Dean didn't wait to see what results he'd have this time, a third, fourth and then fifth swing left small marks on the wall and yet no real damage had been formed yet.

"Stop that." Turning around unconsciously to see how was there even if he could place the voice, staring back at both Zachariah who seemed to have an amused look on his face and Castiel who was having a problem looking Dean in the eye, as he stayed behind the other Angel. "You're wasting your time." Looking over his shoulder at the wall he was trying to break down, the only human in the room let his weapon drop from his hand seeing that the wall had been repaired just as quickly as the door had vanished earlier on. "It's nearly time Dean, you need to prepare." Watching as their weapon turned to look at his fellow Angel who had been the first to reach him in hell and drag him out, there was definitely a question in the hunter's eyes that he wanted to ask the other male who had stayed silent so far; it was for this reason that Castiel had been attacked by other Angel's before being dragged out of his vessel and back to heaven so he could be reminded of just who he worked for. "Lilith will be killed soon and so will the final seal be broken, Lucifer will walk free. You need to get ready for the battle that will ensue; you won't be able to just walk through his forces and to him." Turning to look at his companion seeing the sympathy that was on his face as he stared at Dean, it didn't take much for Zachariah to realise that even that _forcing_ the other Angel to listen to them and not the male in front of him, that there was still a large part of him which wanted the human to see his side of things.

"We're here to offer you training Dean." Speaking for the first time since he refused to let the older Winchester try and see his brother, Castiel stepped forward aware that the older Angel was slightly glaring at him; the original idea had been to tell him that they were going to train him, but his time spent around this human especially this one told Castiel that he didn't take well to doing what he was told. Unless the orders had been coming from John.

"You swore obedience," Zachariah cut in seeing Dean ready to argue, bringing the attention back to him, "so obey." Watching as the youngest male's eyes flashes to the other Angel a hint of anger and betrayal there in how they had managed to trick him into pledging himself to their cause. "We're not asking you." Tone turning menacing as he stepping into the path blocking Castiel from view, "do you think you'll last ten seconds against Lucifer if you fought him? You couldn't even beat your brother." Anger replaced the betrayal in Dean's eyes as he glared at the Angel, "You know that we can simply create what we need without you knowing about it, consider this the freewill humans are always talking about."

"You call this freewill? Saying I can either go with you or you'll put something into my head like you did last time." Continuing to glare at the Angel, Dean was having trouble seeing how this was the supposed side of good when these were the choices that they gave you

- - -

"So what, you're going to fall at the final hurdle?" laughing slightly from her position against the altar, Lilith's body reacted inwardly against the force of impact, ribs shattering under the force; but that wouldn't matter even as she could hear the screams of the host, the demon hoped that it'd be all over soon anyway. The way that Sam had suddenly froze wasn't a part of her plans, eyes flashing towards the blonde demon behind him that had a slightly worried look on her face at the sudden change in the males demeanour from when he had stormed into the church; he had been ready to rip her limb limb but now he looked like he wasn't too sure what he should be doing.

"Sam! You have to do it now!" Ruby shouted slightly watching as Lilith lay on the floor making no moves to get back up knowing that her powers were useless against the Winchester male, but that fact seemed to go unnoticed by him as he continued to merely stare; making no move to either finish the job or back out. The latter wouldn't be able to be stopped by either woman, Lilith with her inability to do anything to him and Ruby herself being at a distinct disadvantage when it came to sheer demonic power now, the chances were if he did leave then she would be dragged back to hell just like she had been after the Hell Hounds got a hold of Dean. "If you don't kill her now, she'll break the last seal; this is what you and Dean wanted. You can't back out now." Watching the exchange between the demon _on_ _his side_ and Sam seeing if it was going to have any effect on the male in front of her, there was a slight change in the fire shown in his eyes at the mention of his brother's name, it dimmed ever so slightly; Lilith wasn't sure if it was either anger or guilt but it was something that could be used for their cause.

"Dean was right in what he thought about you Sam," grinning up at him now she saw the fire reignite in his eyes at her mention of his brother's name. "You _are_ a monster, he thought so, John did as well why did you think he told Dean he might have to kill you one day? They hated you." The words had the desired effect on the male staring back at her, Sam's expression turned from anger at being called a monster, to fear at hearing both Dean and his dad did thought so and then turned into a murderous rage at hearing they hated him. Stretching his arm out, his palm open as he glared at Lilith whose expression changed from scornful and mocking to slightly fearful as she watched his eyes narrow slightly and the smile that formed on Ruby's face as her attention swapped from her to Sam. Back arching as if she was being bent in half by a vice, Lilith couldn't even look at the other two people in the room, as her screams echoed back off of the stone walls, drowning out any other sounds. Groaning slightly as he focused on ripping the demon inside the woman apart piece by piece, Sam didn't noticed his eyes turning black, the blood pouring from his nose or the convulsing veins on his head forming, all that mattered was killing Lilith. Clenching his hand as he could feel the demon possessing the woman recoiling in pain with each second that past, his eyes widened slightly as a light started to pout out of Lilith's eyes and mouth before she collapsed onto the floor with a thud.

"You did it," Ruby said stepping past Sam for the first time as she looked down at the body of Lilith on the floor, the small trail of blood forming down the side of her head going unnoticed by the pair as she turned around to grin at her male companion. "I mean it was touch and go there for a minute but you did it." The blonde demon's grin grew wider as she watched the blood now splash onto the floor before seemingly take a life of its own and start to travel to just past Lilith's head.

Following her line of sight as he now watched the blood continue to pour onto the floor and slowly but surely start to form create a shape on the floor that the outer part of narrowly missed his foot, looking up at what he had told himself was a woman so he wouldn't feel the guilt gnawing at him Sam noticed that she wasn't looking as surprised by the turn of events as he was. In fact Ruby looked like she knew this would happen all along, or at least she wanted this to happen.

"What's happening Ruby." Panting slightly and confused about what was happening as the demon next to him was looking down at the floor before back at him, alternating between what held her attention.

"You did it, you opened the door and now he's free at last." She replied softly as if she couldn't believe what was happening, she had waited so long for this and now that it was happening it was all like a dream, or at least a dream for a demon. "He's free at last." A more excited tone filled her voice as she continued to look at Sam, the confusion on his face made her want to laugh as his brain was still slowly putting the pieces together of what he'd just done.

"No, no, no, no. He..... errr.... I.... Lilith." Having trouble to get his words out as he pointed at the dead demon on the floor the youngest Winchester was refusing to accept that he had done this, he'd used his powers to stop Armageddon by killing Lilith not start it. "I stopped her. I killer HER." Becoming more forceful as he spoke trying to make what he had said true and there was no chance that he had freed Lucifer by killing the demon that had made sure his brother went to hell over four months ago even if he had come back since.

"And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal." Unable to keep the humour out of her voice as she watched the horror form on Sam's face as his jaw dropped, the fact that he even thought using his demonic powers would end up being anything good. He'd had his brother tell him that it would never end well and from his whisperings at night the Angels didn't want him continuing to do what he had been doing, but he'd ignored them because she had told him otherwise. "Now guess who's coming to dinner."

"Oh my god," walking around the blonde who was back to looking at the floor, his hands shot up to his head as they clutched his skull before linking across his forehead and pulling back, as he didn't know what else he could do.

"Guess again." Laughing slightly now as she continued to watch the seal forming on the floor, Ruby turned to look at him knowing that Sam obviously had no clue just how long she'd been pushing him along this path, how much she had to work to pull him away from Dean and turn his back on everything he'd been taught. "You don't even know how hard I worked. How I had to be better than everyone else, to check my back, they picked me because I was the best. Even Yellow Eyes didn't know what he was working towards." Staring at him hoping that he was finally understanding what she was telling him, as the blood finished forming the loose square and was now slowly starting to pool in the corners before draining into the centre. Turning to glare at the demon there was only one the in Sam's mind revenge. Holding his arm out, aiming at Ruby he tried to find that deep well of strength that he'd tapped whenever he had been exorcising a demon and later killing them; only this time there was no surge of intoxicating power, no screaming Ruby as he killed the thing inside her, instead the smile that had been on her face merely grew larger as she watched his attempts. "You used everything you had killing Lilith," laughing at his idea of revenge and the fact that she had an idea Sam would try to kill her once he found out what she had him do. Part of her that wouldn't admit it had thought the amount of demon blood he'd drank would have turned him further to her cause then this but so far he was still putting up a fight for his humanity.

Eyes widening as the blood started to sink into the floor as well as the room shaking slightly Sam couldn't remember the last time that he'd been this scared of something, who it was added to the knowledge that it had been him who had set him free wasn't helping matters. Shielding his eyes as a bright white light formed around where the blood had been, was enough for the hunter to turn, ready to flee and find someone, anyone that would be able to help him, Dean was the first person that flashed into his mind; but that was followed by what had been said the last time the two of them had been around each other. If he was honest with himself the two of them had been losing trust in each other since Dean had been pulled out of hell, something that has increased when he witnessed the use of demonic power; and then the resentment built between the two of them, the older brother wanting a plan before going after Lilith and Sam wanting to rush head first into the battle. Getting to the other side of the room within seconds, and throwing the door open ready to get out of the church when it violently slammed closed inches in front of his face.

Spinning around to what had closed the door a second before he would have been out of it and able to warn another hunter about what had happened, not including his part in putting the final piece in place to start Armageddon. Sam's stomach dropped out seeing a black haired, slightly long nosed male standing behind Ruby staring back at him, the smile on his face was anything but friendly as he stared at the youngest living Winchester; walking past the female demon whose eyes turned black as she lowered her head in the males presence, going unnoticed by him as his sole focus was on the human slowly edging around the room.

"Sam, I'm not going to hurt you. After all why would I want to kill the man that freed me?" gesturing to himself as he stepped closer to Sam who was still trying to get away from the man in front of him. "If Ruby hasn't told you what was happening yet, I am Lucifer." Whatever he expected the devil to sound like the quiet slightly nasally voice wasn't something that he would of thought to come from the demon, he had been ready for a deep and menacing voice to boom around the room; demanding attention from everyone that was there. "Yes, that's the problem; everyone has their own thoughts of what I should look like. Usually a hulking red demon, with horns, cloven feet, long black nails and a tail, they all forget that I was an Angel once; just like the ones that have your brother following their orders, but we'll come back to that." Watching as Sam tensed up he looked down at the floor before letting a smile form on his face, "you aren't capable of killing me, even if you hadn't burnt out all you demon power that _was_ minutes ago flowing through those veins." Taking another step forward as he effectively trapped the hunter in a ten foot gap, leaving him no other choice but to run past Lucifer if he wanted to try and get away. "How about I give you a refill?" bending down the sinister demon picked a small shard of the tiled floor up before narrowing his eyes at Sam, watching as the other male connected with the wall behind him; both arms and legs pulled away from his body leaving his defenceless.

"Ruby don't let him do this." Only being able to move his eyes, Sam watched as the blonde demon that had seemingly come out of nowhere over a year ago once the Hell Gate had been opened, but despite everything that they'd been through her head was still lowered so she wasn't looking at his face; all he could make out on her face was the demonic black eyes and small smirk that was there. Seeing that she wasn't going to get involved his attention snapped back to the devil literally, as he came closer; his wrist having a shallow slit across it as blood was flowing to the top of the skin, before travelling across his wrist and hitting the floor. "Ruby!" shouting her name once again hoping that she'd move and not just stand there like a statue as the male demon was now right in front of his, raising his bleeding arm up to his mouth. "No," trying to move his head unsuccessfully away from Lucifer's arm in an attempt to stop him from being forced to drink more demon blood no longer seeing it as a good idea to be drinking it.

Grabbing Sam by the throat with his uninjured arm Lucifer forced him to turn his head back so he was looking at him dead on before tightening his grip, not enough to cause lasting damage to him but to make sure he couldn't keep his mouth closed. It was a valiant effort the demon mused watching as the reason for him being free tried to shake out of the grip around his windpipe as he made sure his mouth stayed closed, he could of forced him to open his mouth another way but he knew what type of psychic powers the male had; and with him only just returning to this world he needed to make sure he was at full strength before trying anything.

"Aaahhhh." Gasping for air was the opening that Lucifer needed to force his bleeding arm to Sam's mouth as the relinquished his grip from around the humans throat, as soon as the blood touched the other males lips. Feeling sick to his stomach as the copper tasting liquid filled his mouth with a tinge of something else, commanding his body to spit the blood back out into the demon's face and take whatever he decided to do to him in return; however Sam's body had a different idea, instead seconds after the fact that this was demonic blood in his mouth had clicked in his brain he was gulping it down like a crack addict that had been missing his drug.

- - -

Staring at the clock which seemed to be ridiculously slow since Dean had left to stop Sam from killing Lilith, Bobby had been waiting for either brother to come back through his front door, hopefully together and in one piece. Looking at the loaded shotgun that was resting next to the couch he knew there was a good chance that something walking through the front door mightn't be friendly; it hadn't been a secret that both of John's boys relationship had been stretched to near breaking point since Dean had been dragged out of hell by Castiel, something that had been shown when the older brother had been so willing to let Sam die down in his own panic room stating that at least he'd die as a human and not the demon he was turning into. Walking towards the staircase that would take him to his demonic safe room before thinking twice about it and turning back into his living room, Bobby knew there would of been no way Dean would of taken him with him; unlike the time he had gone with the two to try and kill Lilith.

Thinking of the older Winchester child, his thoughts went back to the state that he had been in before leaving the house to go and stop his younger brother, there was more going on in his head then stopping Sam from using his demonic powers to kill the demon that wanted to jump start the Apocalypse even when Bobby himself thought using Sam was a good idea. No there was something bigger in his reasoning that his younger brother couldn't use the powers that had been developing at an extreme rate even if they had an answer as to why now, and despite how shallow some of his tendencies might appear to be the older hunted knew that Dean getting beaten in a fight with Sam mattered little to him.

"Bobby you home?" his head snapping up at the voice of one of the hunter's he had been thinking about, moving towards the front door of the living room so he could make sure it was who it sounded like and not a demon impersonating the voice; the older male grabbed hold of his shotgun as he passed by. "Your door was open," walking further into the house and looking at the male that at times seemed more like a father to him then his own was, Sam smiled slightly at the hunter whose shotgun was now pointing at the floor, if only he knew what had happened since they last saw each other and Bobby had helped Dean lock him up. Speaking of his brother, he walked further into the house seeing if he was sitting in the living room where the older man had come from. "Is Dean here?" Watching as the other hunter walked back towards the living room, no doubt thinking that Sam was going to follow him, the so called 'Boy King' looked down at the floor spotting the end of a Devil's Trap was barely poking out from under the edge of a rug.

"Dean?" not turning around as he stopped, giving the buildings only other occupant time to drag his foot across the end of the painted trap watching as the floor sizzled slightly as the paint was burnt away. Looking back at Sam, Bobby opened his mouth to say something else but closed it quickly; seeing something in the other male that warned him to be cautious, something that he knew hadn't been there before and quite possibly what his brother had been trying to tell him. "I haven't seen him since you managed to slip outta my safe room we put you in," frowning at him slightly knowing that from the way Sam had been screaming out in pain there should of been no way he could of just walked out of both it and the house. "Just how did you get out of there anyhow?" watching as his head was lowered and a tiny smile formed on his face, something that years of training to look for things other people would miss; things that would keep him alive.

"I don't know Bobby, one minute I was in there going insane and the next the door opened and I was free." Noticing that the older man looked down in guilt having wanted to let him out himself but respecting what Dean had said about leaving him in there, with the hopes of it driving out the demonic influence that had been building up all his life. Turning to leave the house and head back to the car that he'd been using when he wasn't with his older brother, another thought entered his head. "Does......Does Castiel still have Ruby's knife?" not looking back as he asked the question, unsure of what he would be able to do with either answer that could be given; as far as Sam knew the knife was able to kill _anything_ just like the colt had done before Bela had stolen it.

"I don't know, not all of us get to talk to Angel's." Narrowing his eyes as the younger male walked out the door not looking back, it's no longer the case of thinking something was off with him but rather why he seemed so interested in finding his brother; after all he had been the one to up and disappear, if talking to him was that important then he would have stayed or at least he could of came back earlier.

Growling inwardly as he walked towards the car that was just outside the scrap yard, Sam found his ire growing with each step at the fact Dean hadn't been there, he needed to get to his brother as soon as he could, before anyone or anything else was able to, if it hadn't already. Looking up to see Ruby waiting outside the car staring back at him, confusion etched on her face at the fact Dean wasn't coming with him, the plan had been simple; find Dean at Bobby's convince him that Lilith hadn't been killed and they'd do it together with the proper planning then take him to Lucifer. But his older brother had to go and mess that up by not being there, taking his anger out on a rock that was laying in front of him, watching it bounce off one of the stacks of cars.

"I take it Dean wasn't there?" Ruby asked walking around to the passenger door as Sam slammed the driver's one shut, "or did he just not want to go anywhere with his little brother?" smiling slightly unable to not twist the knife in about how close the two of them had been only a few months ago before the older male was dragged to hell. "What was it he said to you a few months ago? You don't need him, why don't you and me go hunt demons. Well he got the not needing him part right, I mean he wouldn't go after Lilith; I guess I can't blame him, the bitch did have the Hell Hounds rip him apart and send him to hell where he was sliced and diced over and over for thirty years. You'd th......."

"RUBY SHUT UP!" screaming at her in the car, not wanting to hear what had happened to Dean in hell again, with his brother having told him just after they met Alastair for the first time and he had mentioned the two of them being so close in hell; despite everything that had happened and the way that it had gone between the two he still didn't want to think about the torture Dean had gone through in hell. "And he wasn't there," Sam added after a few seconds trying to calm himself down, he knew that while the demon sharing the car with him couldn't be upset at his outburst due to her not feeling emotion, the air was hanging thick in the car. "I wouldn't be surprised if Dean hadn't gone to Castiel, to try and get the Angels to help him." Looking at Ruby from the corner of his eye, he saw her expression change at the mention of his brother going to the Angel's for help, her fear had been clear to him when she found out an Angel saved Dean from hell, let alone when she met two of them.

"But if he went to them, then they would of showed right?" worry once again could be heard in the blondes voice, she hadn't had a great firsthand experience with the Angel's last time they had been in the same building, and back then they had thought she was on their side; what they would class as her betrayal was like signing her own death warrant to them, and to someone like Dean who had no love for her himself, her days could be numbered. "They didn't show though, so that's got to mean they either didn't show up or had no idea Lilith was the final seal and thought nothing of you killing her." More talking to herself now then Sam, who was looking at her every few seconds as she spoke, Ruby's mind was trying to come up with a scenario where she wouldn't be killed as soon as the older Winchester male laid eyes on her again; something that he had tried to do when he found out she was still around after coming back from the Pit.

Before any further conversation could take place between the two in the car, Sam slammed his foot down on the break causing the demon sitting next to him to snap her head up; staring out of the windshield. It was the former hunter's turn to look confused as he saw Lucifer standing in the middle of the road staring at the car, a faint smile forming on his face again once it came to a full stop; turning to look at Ruby who was looking more worried about the other demon being there then confused as to why he had shown back up.

"Sam, Ruby." Lucifer greeted watching as the two climbed out of the car and slowly made their way over to him stopping a few feet away, "it's good to see the two of you are still in good health and nothing has become aware of the events that have unfolded here." Sounding like he was genuinely happy that they were alive and from what went unspoken another hunter or possibly an Angel hadn't found them, and like he wasn't just checking up of them. "The old pathetic man who still thinks he has what it takes to be out there hunting demons and ghost was lying to you, he knows where Dean has gone; or at least he has an idea where he would have been headed." Watching as the look on Sam's face darkened as the words took hold, he had wanted to find his brother even before Lucifer had told him that he needed to bring him back when he and Ruby would meet him again; the fact that Bobby knew and wouldn't tell him where he had gone wasn't something that was sitting well with him. "If I were you, I'd go back and coerce him into telling me just where Dean was." Watching as the pair turned to leave and head back towards the car, he slowly shook his head. "Ruby," Lucifer called out watching as the blonde demon stopped but Sam didn't, "you aren't going with him back to that house." He added watching as she sent the car that was vanishing into the distance a final look.

Walking over to the fallen Angel unsure of why he wanted her to stay behind and what she should even act like around him, fewer demons had even seen Lucifer then the amount of Angel's that had seen God before now. Trailing him like a sad puppy as he turned away and started walking down the road in the opposite direction then which Sam had gone, Ruby registered that he had less of a physical imposing presence that some demons managed to give off after taking a host, or even Uriel had when he tried to kill her then proceeded to beat Dean into the floor; but there was something about Lucifer that made her hairs stand on end when she was around him.

"I wanted to congratulate you for a job well done, you managed to get Sam Winchester _'The Boy King'_ on our side and away from his brother, it did take John's deal and revealing the truth to Dean to start to drive home the discord between the two brothers. Especially after he sold his own soul the Crossroads demon and then watched as Sam killed Josh in cold blood in front of his eyes, even Azazel asked how sure he was what he brought back was one hundred percent his brother." Watching as the female demon's eyes flicked from side to side as she tried to understand where he was going with this. "It was only after the Hell's Gate had been opened, did you and Lilith manage to sneak out of the Pit and back here. However it did take longer than we had thought it would to get Sam to kill her after Dean went to hell; but that was because his father was too stubborn to break." Smirking as Lucifer saw Ruby put together what he was saying, her eyes widening slightly as she drew a breathe in ready to defend herself against whatever he said next. "It did take you going to back to hell yourself, and being tortured for nearly a decade before we let you back out here. We knew all about your attempts to get Dean out of his contract, wanting the brother's to kill Lilith before the first seal was broken." Glaring down at her now as he let his eyes flash red for a split second to show her that this wasn't some type of joke and he wasn't bluffing.

"I never betrayed you," stepping back slightly in case this turned into a fight and she needed the room to be able to get away, "I just needed the brothers to trust me when I first got out, and the only way I was able to do that was to use the one angle they were looking for. Getting Dean out of his deal with the Crossroads demon." Looking up at Lucifer to see if he was going to let her keep talking Ruby added to her excuse. "Whenever they wanted to go after Lilith I left so they didn't have my knife, it was only after she had sent all the demons to the police station to try and kill Sam and Dean that I was going along with their plans to kill her when they said, even then I tried to buy more time, to get him to train his demonic powers. When he was ready Dean would have already been in the ground." Panicking now as the older demon's expression hadn't changed as she spoke; the glare was still etched on his face.

"Ruby, I always knew you were a lying whore." Turning around at the new voice and frowning at the brown eyed brunette who was standing three feet away from the pair, with a scowl on her face. "I mean just admit it, you betrayed hell because you wanted Sam and Dean to kill Lilith before the Hell Hounds dragged him to hell; that's why she evicted you from that body and sent you to hell." Walking closer to the duo that were staring at her, one in bemused as to who she was and the other now with a small smile on their face.

"Do I even know you? You stupid fucking bitch." As soon as the blonde demon finished her insult a fist connected with her side of her cheek dropping her to the floor, looking up at Lucifer who still had his hand out as she wiped where he had hit her; she had no time to question his attack before the brunette threw herself at Ruby.

- - -

Pulling up right outside the house for the second time, Sam wasn't sure what he was going to do once he got inside and saw Bobby again, on the one hand he had lied about not knowing where Dean was when he had asked earlier in the day, or night however you wanted to look at it; but on the other hand he had helped them out after their dad had traded his life to Azazel to save Dean. There seemed to be the unspoken threat though when Lucifer had told him to come back here, that if he didn't do this it would be _him_ getting put on the rack like the other two male family members which had gone to hell had.

"Bobby it's me again, I just needed to make sure that Dean never told you where he was going before." Looking down at the floor for a split second as he walked across the still broken Devil's Trap from less than a hour ago, pleased that the other hunter hadn't noticed it just yet and when he did it would be too late to realise when it had happened. Turning towards the living room to see if he was in there as it had been where he'd come from before when Sam had turned up at the house, he didn't hear the light footsteps coming from behind him or the air being pulled as the fire poker swung towards him; but he did feel the pain shooting up and down his shoulder as the aim had been slightly off.

"You thought I didn't notice the smell of burning wood or sulphur when you left before, you eejit. I should have listened to Dean when he told me what was happening to you, but I didn't because I love you both like sons." Bringing the fire poker down for a second swing this time aiming for Sam's head hoping he'd be able to knock him out and drag him down to the demonic safe room, Bobby's age proved to be a factor in the younger male grabbing the weapon from his hand and throwing it to the other side of the room, as well as him being supercharged on demon blood once again. Gesturing with his hand Sam sent the other hunter crashing into a wall before picking himself back up and glaring at him, turns having turned jet black once again.

"You know it didn't have to be like this, you could have made it easy on yourself by just telling me where Dean was earlier when I asked. It doesn't matter now, but you will tell me what I want to know." Stepping into the room where his victim was pinned against the wall, cracking his neck slightly with the first two steps; the thoughts he had a minute ago about not wanting to do this now vanished having been replaced by a murderous rage when the poker had connected with his shoulder. Holding his other arm out and bending two of his fingers slightly as he was able to feel the power coursing back through his veins, even though he hadn't done it before on a human when they didn't have a demon inside them; Sam had an idea that it would have the same effect, it was a demonic power. "So _where_ is Dean?" putting as much effort into it as he could, a dark smirk formed on his face as he watched the veins form on Bobby's before the older hunter's skin turned a reddish colour as he started to cough violently bring up spit and a small amount of blood onto his chin. "Not going to tell me?" turning his hand slightly into a new position designed to increase the amount of pain that the victim would be under he was pleased to see that it was having the desired effect as the coughing grew louder even if Bobby's mumbled screams were being held back by sheer will power,

Before Sam could continue his torture or even kill the other male the three story house started to violently shake causing the doors and windows to fly open before banging against their respective frames in protest of what he was doing, dropping his hand and watching as the hunter fell to the floor breathing heavily he let his head lower slightly refusing to turn around until the overly elaborate entrance was finished. While he hadn't been there for Castiel's grand entrance the first time Dean had met him Sam had been treated to a watered down version when he and Uriel came for Anna, the rustling of wings that filled the house signalling the Angel having finally arrived, a smile formed on his face as he started to turn around expecting to see both his brother and the Angel that had dragged him out of hell. Instead he was greeted with a furious looking red haired Angel that had not so long ago got her grace back.

"Anna, I didn't think I'd see you again." Not offering much in the way of a greeting or even apologising for what he knew she had witnessed him doing to another human, "I was looking for Dean hav...."

"And I didn't think I'd see you Sam, using the gifts that the demon who killed your mother gave you to torture another human." Walking around the human demon hybrid as she positioned herself between him and Bobby not caring that the male she was talking to made no effort to stop her. "Even after you watched your brother being torn apart, and then he told you what he went through in Hell. You were warned by him, by the psychic and even by Uriel to stop using your powers and you _wouldn't_ listen to us, you drank demonic blood." Anna's tone picked up as a flash of light projected the shadow of her wings onto the wall behind her much like Castiel had done for Dean. "I'll give you one warning Sam, leave or I'll destroy you."

_- - -_

_Next time on Supernatural: RUBY: Where is Dean anyway? He's meant to be his hero for heaven but no one's seen or heard about him for the past three months. (Bobby and Anna stare at each other sadly) LUCIFER: Our demonic forces swell daily, we'll win this war. (Sam leading demons against hunters who are cut down) SAM: No one has any idea of where Dean could be. (Bobby's panic room starts shaking violently with him and Anna inside while Ruby stands in the doorway) DEAN: I leave you people alone and this is what happens? (Sam's ready to kill Lisa and Ben) DEAN: So this is you now, Lucifer's little bitch? (Sam smiles darkly) SAM: Last time we did this, I kicked your ass. (Dean throws him across the room) DEAN: Well I'm different now. _


End file.
